Le vieux rubis
by Lily Laplume
Summary: Quelques années après la désolation de Smaug, Thorin a pris place sur le trône d'Erebor, Fili est son héritier, et son devoir l'engage à accepter d'épouser la Naine que son oncle choisira pour lui. Au plus grand malheur d'un certain vieux Nain qui n'ose même plus espérer quoi que ce soit. On va voir ce que ça va donner x) Plusieurs pairing de prévus Bonne lecture !


Coucou tout le monde c'est Lily ! J'ai écrit ce texte il y a un ou deux semaines et je pense qu'il pourrait constituer un prologue à une nouvelle fic à laquelle je réfléchis...je vais sûrement y aller au feeling comme pour Difficiles retrouvailles, parce que j'ai choisi un couple un peu galère à manœuvrer et que je n'ai encore vu nulle part (sûrement parce qu'il est un peu space) X.x Mais rien ne vaut le challenge ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Bonne lecture !

Le soleil se couchait lentement à l'horizon, rouge et orange, auréolé de nuages mauves. Le ciel était semblable à une peinture à l'huile, mélange de couleurs intenses et vives, pleines de nuances et donnaient au paysage un aspect paisible, réchauffant le cœur et allégeant l'esprit. Les derniers rayons de l'astre doré caressaient doucement les remparts d'Erebor et le chemin de garde derrière les murs crénelés. Là, accoudé aux anciennes pierres grises, se tenait le vieux Balin, richement vêtu de velours écarlate et de pourpre, perdu dans ses pensées. Il portait l'habit qu'il avait fait faire sur le modèle de celui qu'il avait longtemps porté lors du voyage effectué plusieurs années auparavant, lorsque Smaug régnait encore sans partage sur la Montagne Solitaire. Un manteau molletonné et confortable, dans les mêmes teintes carmines que le précédent, uniquement rehaussé par endroits de broderies d'or. Sous ses amples manches se dissimulaient de larges bracelets d'argent incrustés de rubis et gravés de runes, et une riche ceinture noire du meilleur cuir ceignait sa taille, soulignant les effets du temps et de la bonne nourriture sur son ventre rebondi.

Mais en dépit de cette richesse et de cette santé de fer qui le caractérisaient encore malgré son grand âge, Balin semblait ailleurs, absorbé dans de sombres pensées. Les yeux dans le vague, appréciant sans y faire attention la beauté du spectacle devant lui, il ressemblait aux statues des vieux sages et philosophes Nains qui ornaient l'immense bibliothèque d'Erebor. Il avait l'air las et mélancolique d'un être résigné à renoncer à son rêve le plus cher, comme si rien n'eut eu en ce monde plus de valeur et d'importance que ce rêve-là.

C'était effectivement la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Car oui, le vieux Balin, tout sage et réfléchi qu'il était, n'en était pas moins un Nain capable de sentiments, et susceptible d'être torturé par eux. Cela durait depuis de longues et nombreuses années, et il avait toujours pris son mal en patience, gardant un mince espoir suffisant à maintenir en lui une certaine étincelle de vie. Mais aujourd'hui, ce fragile espoir venait de se briser devant lui, sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce fut. Son intervention aurait été aussi vaine que sa volonté de retenir de l'eau claire dans ses paumes ouvertes. Son espoir était perdu, et Balin ne savait plus ou trouver l'envie de vivre.

Il ne songeait certes pas au suicide, il était trop fier pour cela, et à son âge, c'eut été assez ridicule, mais il sentait avec tristesse s'évanouir en lui toute trace de cette joie de vivre et de cet allant qui l'avaient si bien soutenu toutes ces années d'attente, inévitablement déçues. Son vieux cœur, pourtant fort et puissant, frissonna de douleur et de tendresse alors qu'il songeait encore une fois à l'objet de son espoir et de son désir. Durant toutes ces années, les pensées de Balin avait toujours évolué autour de ce jeune Nain si prometteur, devenu aujourd'hui si grand guerrier et digne de fierté, digne du trône que lui laisserait son oncle. Il l'avait instruit, estimé et secrètement aimé depuis près de quatre-vingt-dix ans, espérant sans oser vraiment y croire qu'un jour il recevrait en retour tout l'amour qu'il avait donné sous forme d'estime et de respect, et ressentit dans les grands battements de ce muscle opiniâtre qui ébranlait sa poitrine. Mais en ce jour ses espoirs avaient été irrémédiablement déçus.

Il ferma les yeux, invoquant le visage jeune et souriant de l'être aimé, la blondeur de ses cheveux illuminés de soleil, l'azur de ses yeux espiègles, sa stature forte, sa prestance, savourant cette image comme si c'était la dernière fois que son esprit le lui permettait. Quand bien même il eut osé lui déclarer ses véritables sentiments, il n'avait pas le droit d'éprouver de telles choses. Lui, vieux conseiller qui avait connu les règnes de trois grands rois, combattu à leurs côtés, ne pouvait se permettre de considérer leur héritier autrement que comme son futur souverain, qu'il servirait aussi longtemps que son cœur battrait. Par respect pour lui, il ne pouvait l'accabler d'un tel fardeau, si honteux. Balin n'osait penser à la réaction de Thorin s'il apprenait comment lui, son plus fidèle et plus vieil ami, regardait son neveu. Une vague de remord ébranla son corps, et il demanda silencieusement pardon à son souverain. De toute façon, il ne vivrai sûrement pas assez longtemps pour voir le jeune Nain monter sur le trône. Pas si chaque jour se déroulait comme celui-ci.

Soudain, Balin rouvrit les yeux. Les lumières roses et orangées s'étaient éteintes derrière l'horizon, plongeant le paysage dans cette semi-clarté bleuté précédant la pénombre nocturne. Les pierres de la murailles étaient redevenues tristes, privées de couleurs. Ce crépuscule sonna comme un glas dans le cœur de Balin. C'est cet instant que choisit son frère Dwalin pour le rejoindre, l'air sombre et austère. Il fut choqué de l'air d'intense détresse qui transpirait sur les traits de son grand frère, juste avant que celui-ci ne se reprenne et n'affiche l'air tranquille qui le caractérisait habituellement.

« -Comment vas-tu, mon frrèrre ? Demanda-t-il avec un fort accent.

-Alorrs ça y est.

-Quoi donc ?

-Tu crraques.

-...

-Tu t'y attendais, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'était dans l'orrdrre des choses, je suppose...un prrince hérritier ne peut se perrmettrre de choisirr lui-même la perrsonne qui parrtagerra sa vie.

-Hm. Foutue politique.

-Hm.

-Je ne pensais pas que Thorrin suivrrait cette fichue trradition...

-...

-Que vas-tu fairre ?

-Tenir mon rrôle comme je l'ai toujourrs fait.

-Si tu as besoin de moi...

-Tu serras là comme toujourrs...je sais, sourit Balin. Merrci.

-Hm. Cette décision ne plaît à perrsonne.

-Ah.

-Fili est...enfin...

-Il ferra ce que son oncle lui demande. Il est l'hérritier de Thorrin et il tiendrra son rrang.

-Tu te condamnes toi-même en disant ça, mon frrèrre.

Balin se tourna vers son frère, l'air profondément blessé.

« -Et que devrrais-je fairre, d'aprrès toi ? Je devrrais tout lui dirre maintenant qu'il est prromis à une prrincesse ? Maintenant qu'il est surr le point de devenirr un marri, et sans nul doute un pèrre.. ?

-Tu vas un peu loin, Balin. Il n'est pourr l'instant question que de fiançailles.

-...

-Tu vaux bien mieux que...

-Je suis vieux Dwalin. Beaucoup trrop vieux pourr espérrer ne serrais-ce qu'attirrer son rregarrd. Je ne peux que lui souhaiter tout le bonheurr du monde et rrester à ses côtés jusqu'à ma morrt...comme un vieux chien...

-Balin ! Comment oses-tu dirre ça ! Rressassis-toi, mon frrèrre ! Une chose est sûrre, c'est que Fili ne voudrra jamais d'un pauvrre Nain qui s'apitoie surr lui-même !

Balin ne répondit rien.

« -Parrdonne-moi, murmura Dwalin.

-Il n'y a pas de mal.

-C'est uniquement à toi de décider. Et au pirre...tu as bien mérrité une rretrraite trranquille...tu pourrrais aller rrendrre visite à notrre hobbit. Je viendrrais avec toi.

-C'est une idée, sourit Balin, le regard dans le vague.


End file.
